Volcdramon
Summary Volcdramon is a volcanic dragon Digimon that inhabits the magma beds of the active volcanoes that dot the Digital World. It is said that volcanic eruptions occur due to the activity of Volcdoramon, so the Digital World's volcanologists study not volcanic activity, but the activity of Volcdoramon and the stirring of volcanoes. Although its appearance is that of a terrifying figure, its personality is gentle, and it is not the type to like conflict. However, if it's offended just once, you will surely suffer its scorching attacks like a "raging fire". Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Volcdramon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Ultimate level Data Attribute Dragon Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Sulfur Manipulation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Performed this feat. Ultimate level Digimon should be far superior to Wendigomon who could create an entire dimension with an earth and sun and should be comparable to DarkSuperStarmon who was born from a black hole and can unleash real black holes as well as an attack that uses exploded fragments of a supernova as basic attacks. Comparable to Digitamamon who has an entire dimension with planets and stars in its body). Speed: Relativistic (Should be equal in speed to Takumi Aiba) with FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Should be comparable to Peckmon who could dodge Sunflowmon's Sunshine Beam from a close distance). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very High Range: Melee Range, a few kilometers with projectiles, 10 kilometers with Circle of Death Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown, however Volcdramon is likely a competent fighter who prefers to utilize its sulfur to cause its opponents to faint in order to end the fight or safely land a killing blow. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Circle of Death:' Causes everyone within a 10km radius to faint from its sulfur of death. *'Volcanic Fount:' Sprays super high-temperature magma. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Law Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 4